uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Centcom Official
As a Centcom Official, you are a representative of the Corporation sent to Space Station 13 to complete an assortment of tasks assigned to you by Centcom. Middle Management Chances are you will be but a low-level bureaucrat from Centcom sent to preform an inspection, investigation, or some other managerial task. You will probably be spawned with just the essentials: *A green Centcom Uniform *A Command headset *A clipboard *A pair of Sunglasses *An energy gun for self-defense *Centcom ID, with access to Centcom areas but nowhere on SS13 Right away you have a headset linked to the Command channel, so be sure to announce your presence as soon as you get on station and set up a meeting with the Captain to discuss whatever important task assigned to you by your superiors. For the most part, your position puts you in a unique position in the station's social hierarchy, and most station authorities will bow to your every whim and possibly even grant you all-access to keep you happy. The bad news is you're also going to be a very juicy target for just about everyone who is considered to be an enemy of the Corporation due to your status. They'd be hard pressed to resist making an example out of you. It'd be a good idea to make sure you're always accompanied by at least one officer. Just remember though: You are not above Space Law and the Captain is still the station's ultimate authority so the use of force to impose your authority isn't recommended. Stick to your social advantage. If things go sour, Centcom may recall you. If you feel your life is threatened, you may be able to leave the station the same way you boarded it. Just make sure you keep note of everything of importance, so you have something to report back to Centcom. Upper Management On the off chance you are a ranking military or corporate official, such as an Admiral or an Executive, you command an immense amount of power. You'll likely board the station with some fancy items to help signify and enforce your authority. You may also find yourself with increased, or even all-access to the various parts of SS13. While the Captain still maintains ultimate authority over the station (including you while you are on board), your rank allows you to relieve him of Command appoint someone else in his place. Like the Captain, you shouldn't have to do any manual labor yourself. Delegate to the Captain as he would delegate to his Heads of Staff. Central Command Your relationship with Centcom is a special one, meaning you will more likely get a response from any requests and transmissions to them. If you can, using the Communications Console on the Bridge is a good way to send an impromptu message. If you have completed your task and want to return to Centcom, you can give them your formal report there, and negotiate with them to take action. The better written your report, the more likely it will be acted upon. In the end, this is meant to be a roleplaying role, so try not to embarrass everyone. Category: Jobs